In general, the present invention is directed to systems and methods of detecting energy usage associated with charging an electric vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is directed to systems and methods of detecting and disaggregating charging signals associated with electric vehicles from a whole-house profile or consumption signal.
Recent studies show that electric vehicles (EV) have emerged as a major part of the smart grid. While the adoption of EV's may be an important step forward towards a cleaner environment and energy independent society, an average EV owner may expect his or her electricity bill to rise considerably due to the frequent charging required. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide EV users with an interface to better understand the energy costs of EV ownership, as well as to provide additional information and/or features based upon such energy usage.